A Quiet Love
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: A mixed collection of unrelated Itachi x Hinata drabbles. Will be updated as pieces are completed - unscheduled.
1. Privacy

Hinata was tired, weary, and wanted nothing more than to sink into her bathtub full of hot steaming water. She'd been training all morning, and believed herself to be deserving of a break. Trudging back through the compound, she removed her shoes and stepped into the main Hyuuga house, halfheartedly bowing to anyone she passed (which thankfully didn't include her father).

But as she opened the door to her bedroom, she blinked at what she saw inside.

Hanabi.

Hanabi sitting on her bed.

Hanabi sitting on her bed with a very particular book in her hand.

Immediately she was awake again.

"H-H-Hanabi chan!" she squealed, launching across the room to grab at the tome. "W-what are you doing with that?"

The younger, more stoic sibling easily held the book out of her sister's reach, causing Hinata to crash onto the bed empty-handed. "Reading," she replied nonchalantly. "Obviously."

"But that's p-private!" the older sister insisted. "Put it down!"

"I never knew you liked him like that."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but blushed. "I d-don't know what you're talking about..."

"It says right here, something about Ita -"

"S-stop!" Hinata whined, managing to swipe the book and hold it dearly to her chest. "It's...it's none of your business...Hana chan..."

"Father will be mad when he finds out," Hanabi noted, ignoring her sister's drooping head at her words.

"That's why it's p-private," Hinata mumbled. "Please...don't tell him..."

"I won't. But if you're serious about this, you better be ready to face him when it gets out." With that, Hanabi jumped off the bed and left the room.

Pouting after her sister, Hinata sighed sadly. Hanabi was right. If her father ever found out about her liking _him_...well, she might as well pack up and leave. He had refused to let her date outside the clan, but to date _him_, the heir of _that_ clan? He'd probably commit murder.

She relaxed her grip on her diary, looking down at the deep lilac cover with somber eyes. Why did she have to crush on someone like _him_? Anyone but..._him_...

_Itachi...kun..._ Blushing, she squeezed the book against her chest again at the thought of him.

She was dead if her father found out. But until then, at least she could dream. 

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

So, I've decided to go ahead and upload my 365 Day Writing Challenge drabbles from deviantART over here to Fanfiction! And I've decided to organize them in several ways: Hinata-centric drabbles, Itachi-centric, ItaHina-centric, stand alone stories, and even a few with an RPC of mine! If a fic is short and not really it's own story, it will be uploaded as a part of the drabble stories as individual chapters. This fic "Privacy", for example, is the first "chapter" of the ItaHina-centric drabbles, which I've grouped together and called, "A Quiet Love". So, for any little ItaHina drabbles that aren't full short stories, look here!

Anyway, this piece was done for the prompt, "Privacy"! Short and sweet, but I tend to enjoy little snippets of my favorite Naruto couple.

I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, maybe let me know in a review? They really are my favorite things n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


	2. In a Garden

She was used to extravagant parties.

Her father loved playing the gracious host, offering fine spirits and haughty conversation, rubbing elbows with the heads of other clans to establish an invisible hierarchy that she was only just beginning to understand. Politics was a simple thing for Hyuuga – their eyes could see right through lies, and their blank stares could fool all but the best.

The only one Hiashi had trouble with was the man undoubtedly called his rival – both in politics and in doujutsu: Uchiha Fugaku.

Hinata cared little for the parties, especially in her youth. She preferred to blend in to the background as guests strolled about the well-kept gardens, offering shallow compliments regarding the state of the grass and the fish in the ponds. Hiashi took to having her dress in ridiculously overdone outfits, making her feel conspicuous and unable to hide.

She had no idea what that particular party was for – there were so many, she gave up trying to keep track. She was twelve years old, dressed in an expensive lilac kimono depicting a seaside village along the silver hems. Fidgeting with her fingers beneath the sleeves of her gown, she shyly watched people pass her by, pale eyes partially hidden beneath the thick fringe of her lashes. Chin tucked to her chest submissively, she sighed to herself as she realized no one was paying her any mind. Good. That meant less scrutiny, and fewer reasons for her father to nitpick her later.

But Hiashi was already in a mood – Fugaku was among the party guests, along with his heir, Itachi. The two dark-haired males were standing near the Hyuuga clan head, Fugaku looking smug and confident as he clearly dominated whatever conversation the pair were having. Itachi on the other hand looked bored, offering a small sigh that Hinata caught as she watched him.

For a moment she was allowed to observe him freely, taking note of his lengthening hair tied back with a silken black ribbon. The same kind eyes with hawk-like attention, however, soon glanced her way and caught her staring.

Her cheeks blazed red, and she ducked her head, the fringe of her hime-cut hair falling over her eyes in shame. She'd been caught staring – how rude! Surely Hiashi would take notice, and would chastise her later for her carelessness. With someone as attentive as Itachi, she should have known better than to let her gaze linger.

Too embarrassed to stay within his line of sight, she turned on her toes and hurriedly walked into a less-occupied part of the garden, where paper lanterns were dimmer and fewer in number.

It was her mother's favorite spot. And after her passing, few dared to intrude on the hallowed ground out of respect for the beloved Hyuuga matriarch.

But Hinata found comfort there, and slowed to a walk as she sniffed to herself, taking a seat upon a stone bench where she'd often sat beside her mother. Dabbing at her eyes with her flowing sleeves, she sought solace in her favorite hideaway.

"Are you all right?"

Squeaking, Hinata's head bolted upright, eyes wide as she beheld Uchiha Itachi. He was standing at the threshold of the small enclave, looking hesitant to cross the boundary.

"I do not mean to intrude, but I was worried when you left so suddenly. It seemed prudent to make sure you were all right." Countenance softening, he gave her a small smile. "I didn't mean to scare you off, if that's what happened."

Blushing darkly, Hinata averted her gaze to one side. "N-no, it was rude of me to stare...I...should have l-looked away."

"It really is a small matter, Hinata san. I am not bothered." The young man bobbed his head in respect. "May I join you?"

Caught off guard, the girl asked, "Why...would you want to do that?"

"It would be a shame for such a pretty girl to spend the evening all alone."

Her blush deepened, and she dropped her gaze once more. "If...if you w-want to...then..."

Taking that as a yes, Itachi carefully stepped into the side garden, looking around with a slightly wary gaze. Stopping before her, he bowed before taking a seat at her side, keeping a respectable distance between them. Softly, he murmured, "You must miss your mother very much..."

She glanced at him in surprise, seeing his gaze caught on the ground. Softening, she replied, "I...I do. I think about her often...wondering if she's w-watching over me, and...if she's proud of me, despite my failures."

Frowning, the boy looked over to her. "Everyone faces hardships, and no one is without faults. Many hold my record in high regard, and yet I too have my weaknesses. I'm certain your mother celebrates your accomplishments, and wishes to see you try again when you falter. A mother's love is boundless, in this life and the next. Do not fret over what she thinks, for I know she sees the best in you."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she gaped at him slightly. "You...you r-really think so?" Small tears welled in her eyes, and she looked down at her lap. "No one...ever tries to reassure me like that. My father focuses only on my f-failures...sometimes I think it's all he sees in me."

"Fathers tend to be more...strict in regards to a child's feats. My father treats my brother the same way, and it was the same for me when I was younger. Being in a clan – especially in the main family – gives one many high expectations to fulfill. Hone your talents as best you can, and bring honor to your clan. That is the responsibility – and the privilege – of an heir. I'm sure that, given time, you will make your father proud."

Hinata was bewildered. She never imagined having a conversation with Itachi – let alone one with him speaking so kindly and wisely to her. Shy at his words, she twiddled her fingers in her lap, letting silence fall between them, the murmurs of the party drifting lazily toward them.

"So, do you come here often to escape these galas?"

Hinata actually let loose a small, tinkling laugh. "Ah, y-yes...parties aren't really my cup of tea."

"Nor are they mine. I prefer small gatherings to the festivities Hiashi sama organizes. But it is rude to turn down an invitation, and Father would be furious if I refused to attend." Itachi smiled. "But perhaps sitting here and having a quiet conversation will serve as a worthwhile compromise. Your presence is softer and quieter than most out there. The biggest purpose for these gatherings seems to be not socializing, but competition between the clans."

She nodded. "I agree."

The two idly chatted for a long while, perfectly content to spend the entirety of the party away from the fuss and noise. But eventually their fathers wandered by the smaller garden, and spotted their heirs' hiding place.

"Itachi, there you are," Fugaku rumbled, giving his son a crooked grin. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Not dishonoring the Hyuuga heiress, are you?"

Itachi offered a small, polite smile in return. "Only if conversation has lost its sincerity." Standing, he turned back to Hinata and offered another low bow. "It was pleasant getting to spend time with you, Hinata san. I hope we can meet again soon." As his head rose, he gave her a sincere smile, eyes sparkling.

Unable to keep from smiling in return, Hinata nodded her head. "I hope so too, Itachi san. Goodnight." She watched as Itachi rejoined his father, offering his goodbyes to Hiashi as the two Uchiha males took their leave.

Hands tucked into his sleeves, Hiashi watched them go before glancing to his daughter. "I trust you did not make a mockery of yourself," he said in a clipped tone. "Fugaku's opinion is not one I wish to tarnish, Hinata."

She bowed her head. "I b-believe things went well, otousan."

"I certainly hope so." Shuffling his sleeves, Hiashi continued on his way around the garden, dismissing the rest of his guests as evening faded into night.

Hinata made no effort to accompany him, and instead lingered in the garden. A light breeze rustled the leaves around her, and she closed her eyes with a pleasant smile.

_Arigatou...Itachi_ kun...

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

All right! Here is another ItaHina-centric drabble for my collection, "A Quiet Love" from my 365 Day Writing Challenge. It's a simple scene, but I thought it was really cute! I always love writing ItaHina as children - so adorable n_n

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review if you'd like - I always love to hear from my readers!

~BlackRoseDragon13


	3. Zero Gravity

It didn't happen the first time he saw her.

They were merely children then.

She had just been formally declared heiress, her elder cousin receiving the Caged Bird seal at the tender age of four. At three, she made her first public debut.

Itachi didn't think much of her at the time. He was six then, and she was little more than a toddler to him. Sasuke was the same age, which was the only real thought he connected to her at the time.

From then on he saw her in passing every so often. As the heir of another large clan – also doujutsu to boot – they were bound to run into each other. She even ended up in Sasuke's academy class, and when he had the time to pick up his brother as he liked, he often saw her waiting for her own attendant.

He never saw her father come for her. Nor her cousin, though their bond was likely strained. Itachi didn't like to assume, but he had a feeling that young Neji was likely quite bitter to his cousin. A matter of minutes had determined their ranks, and he had to wonder what he would feel had he stood in Neji's shoes. The seal had to weigh on his mind every moment of every day.

It didn't happen at their graduation, both her and his brother advancing to become genin in the same year. He was surprised – she had always looked so timid and unsure, he had wondered if she had what it took to become a shinobi. For the first time, he truly realized that, despite being connected to her in so many ways, he really didn't know a thing about her.

She was placed in a team that was entirely unconnected to his brother, so their contact dropped. Itachi became far more involved in his ANBU work, and for a long while he practically never saw her.

In fact, he didn't really see her again until she was sixteen, he himself twenty-one.

It was then that it happened.

A festival had arrived in Konoha. The events were rare in the shinobi village, given that there was usually something conflicting happening. Shinobi hardly ever had time where things were at rest long enough to afford such a leisure. Itachi hadn't planned on attending, but his brother – of all people – had convinced him.

"You work too much," Sasuke had muttered, picking out a yukata. "I think you should go."

"Are you?" Itachi asked, glancing over. He hadn't thought his brother was the type.

"Yeah, I got someone who wants me to go..." He'd blushed ever so slightly, and Itachi had grinned.

"I see...well, I will think about it."

In the end he'd agreed.

He accompanied Sasuke to the festival's start. Apparently the younger brother was meeting his date a while into the affair.

"Is this match...forbidden?" Itachi asked, perking a brow at their arrangement.

"Tch...as if that would matter," his brother had muttered, pouting slightly. But he refused to elaborate, and Itachi didn't want to push him.

But one moment Sasuke had been beside him, and the next, he was alone.

Itachi deadpanned. _Wonderful,_ he thought to himself, sighing gently. What fun was there in attending a festival alone? He did not have any friends outside the clan – his work kept him too busy, and most of his friendly kinsmen had their own dates or groups.

The heir's mood soured slightly as he wandered aimlessly. Lanterns brightened the evening streets, the noise of talk and laughter filling the air. Games and shops were full of onlookers and participants, buyers and sellers. But none really seemed to call to him – he had no one to enjoy them with.

"Ah, Itachi san!"

Glancing over, Itachi paused and blinked.

He hardly recognized her for a moment. But there was no mistaking those eyes, nor the lengths of midnight hair that glowed like amethyst. "Hinata san."

She was garbed in a lilac kimono, which began as black at the hems and lightened into purple, and nearly white at her shoulders. Delicate boughs of wisteria hung across the fabric, loose petals dancing like snowflakes toward the hem. Her hair was pulled up into a simple style that revealed the slender planes of her neck. As far as he could see, she wore no makeup – all the better in his opinion.

It was then, when her name rolled off his tongue and into the open air that he felt it. A kind of weightlessness, as though gravity had suddenly had enough.

It startled him.

Shyly, she left her party – made up of several other females her age as well as their dates – and moved to stand nearer to him. She wore no blush, but her cheeks pinked all the same. "Are you alone, Itachi san?"

"I'm afraid I am," he managed to reply, feet slowly starting to approach the ground again. "Sasuke was here with me, but he left for better company, I suppose."

"O-oh...well, you are more than welcome to join us!" She gestured to her group. He recognized Neji, her cousin, with a brunette in a coppery kimono. Sakura, his brother's teammate, was with the other, Naruto. A blonde he did not know was standing with a black-haired man. Odd – his usually up-styled hair was down in a lower tail.

"I would not want to intrude, Hinata san," Itachi replied, bowing. "It would seem your party has already been established, and I do not know the others well enough to let them feel at ease."

It was Hinata's turn to blink as she stared. But she averted her gaze after a moment. "Ah, w-well...I was, um..." She blushed, but managed to keep from twiddling her fingers. "I was hoping that you could...even out our group?" It was uttered more like a question than an observation.

Oh. He paused, and then mentally chastised himself. She was without a date! How could he have failed to notice? "I..." He floundered, for once without words to make up for his mistake.

"If you don't want to, you d-don't have to," Hinata offered quickly, waving her hands with a nervous laugh. "I guess none of them are really people you know well. Though maybe you recognize Naruto kun and Sakura san?"

"I...I do," he admitted. "But I must acknowledge that I have not held many conversations with them as of yet. Out of your group, it is only you I can claim to know to any real extent. And even then...I must question just how well I truly know you."

She blushed, caught off guard by his revelation. "I...I see. W-well, um..." She glanced back, suddenly looking a bit forlorn. "If I may also m-make a confession...I do not think my presence is really noticeable among them. They probably would hardly realize it if I left."

"Then perhaps we two vagabonds could keep one another company instead?" Itachi offered, smiling a bit. It was only after he spoke that he realized how brash he sounded.

Oops.

But Hinata considered him honestly, looking only a small bit surprised. "I...I would enjoy that v-very much!"

Huh. Suddenly he had a date.

And he had no idea what to do. He had never been in that particular circumstance.

"Is there anything you would like to do first? I must admit I am not too familiar with the goings-on of festivals. More often than not I am unable to attend."

"Oh!" Hinata smiled. "W-well, neither am I, but...we'll find something!" Suddenly she seemed much more cheerful, and folded her hands before her as she started toward a booth.

First she played a game. No shinobi skills were allowed, but somehow she managed to steal a little fish without losing it, and was given the little goldfish to keep. Itachi wasn't one for games, but watched patiently as Hinata tried her luck at a lottery game. Her first draw was empty, but the second rewarded her with a small plush bunny.

"S-sorry," she offered shyly. "I know watching i-isn't very fun..."

"You were enjoying it," Itachi replied gently. "And you won – that alone is enough for me."

She beamed, giggling.

They paused as a resounding boom echoed through the air, followed by a soft crackling. Looking up, they caught the tail end of a firework blast.

Both released a small, relieved sigh. As shinobi, their first reaction had been to suspect a bombing. But as they glanced at one another, they both laughed nervously, realizing the truth.

"Do you want to watch?" she asked.

"I would enjoy that very much," he replied. Before she could protest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and shot off into the air, landing gently on a rooftop for an unobstructed view. A few other shinobi had gotten the same idea, barely silhouettes in the dark. But as another explosion sounded, a few familiar faces were illuminated by the blast.

Itachi blinked. "Sasuke?"

Hinata blinked. "Hanabi?"

The two younger siblings were snuggled together on the rooftop, but both stiffened and glanced at their siblings. Each three years their elder's junior, they blanched as they were caught.

Awkward silence was broken by another firework.

"Well, what a coincidence," Itachi finally said lightly, looking unperturbed. "Uchiha brothers with Hyuuga sisters..."

"Y-yeah..." Hinata added, sounding a bit faint. "Odd..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, now you know why I had to wait. Though I guess you're in the same boat, eh?"

Itachi blushed lightly across the bridge of his nose. "This was not arranged..."

"Well, you're still here now," Sasuke countered with a grin. "Anyway, why don't you two take a load off? You're missing the show."

The older siblings glanced shyly at one another before taking their seats, side by side. At first, there was no contact. But after a few moments, Hinata relented and rested her head against Itachi's shoulder, sighing lightly in contentment.

Suddenly, he was weightless all over again.

* * *

**Greetings my lovely readers!**

So, here we have a bit of a longer drabble, but one I still decided to include in my collection rather than posted on its own. Festivals always make for great settings for fics, I think, and I decided to give it a bit of a try for this prompt in my Challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


	4. Watermelon

Day Two Hundred Thirty-One

November 25th, 2013

Theme: Watermelon

Warnings: AU Naruto drabble

The summer heat was nearly unbearable.

Lying out on the shaded veranda, Hinata was dressed only in a white tank top and powder blue shorts, knees bent as her arms were spread wide. She could feel the sweat beading and slipping along the sides of her neck, the sensation making her shiver in spite of the heat. Cheeks flushed red, her lips were parted slightly as she panted quietly to herself.

It was far too warm to be expected to do anything.

"Oi, Hinata..."

Sluggishly turning her head, Hinata blinked owlishly at her younger sister. The other Hyuuga girl was looking at her from the doorway into the house, one brow perked as she glanced inquiringly at her sister.

"Eh?"

"Father is taking me into town. Do you want to come?"

Hinata blinked. There was air conditioning in the car. The old traditional home outside the city of Konoha, however, did not. The older sister weighed her options. On one hand, she could cool down in the car, but have to suffer the company of her father. If she stayed behind, however, she would have to deal with the heat.

At least she would be alone, though.

"Um...n-no, I'm okay. I'll stay here. Thank you for asking, though."

Nodding, Hanabi retreated back into the house, and soon Hinata heard the car motor rev to life before disappearing down the driveway.

For a long while she just remained where she was, lacking the motivation to do anything requiring any amount of effort. If only the house they'd bought had a pool...

Blinking again, Hinata remembered something.

The Hyuuga family had only moved into their current home six months ago while the weather was still cold. Of course, it had been drafty and cold inside too. Hiashi had grown tired of the city, having grown up in a large family in the country. So, he packed up his family and moved them to a house reminiscent of his childhood home.

Most of the land around them was vacant, but another plot of land not far from them was occupied by another family known as the Uchiha. Hinata hadn't seen much of them outside of school, and doubted that either brother knew who she was. The eldest was several years ahead of her, while the younger was in her class.

Between them, however, was an open lot without a house. What it i_did/i_ have was a pond that was fed by an underground spring, surrounded by large, shady trees. Hiashi had been tempted to buy it as well, but had lacked the stable funds to do so.

Hinata bit her lip. Was it worth the effort to see if she could swim? It would be a fair walk.

After a few minutes of silent deliberation, she made up her mind and stood. Her shoes were slipped on by the door, and she stepped out into the sun.

It was as if she could i_feel/i_ all of the water in her body evaporating.

Panting, she walked across the lawn until she reached the boundary. There was no fence – just an unspoken line between well-kept lawn and tall, wild grass. It tickled her legs as she hurried through it, aiming for a grove of large trees.

Like an oasis, the shade felt like heaven as Hinata made it beneath the treeline, relaxing as she felt the cool air. Grass was green and soft beneath her feet as she removed her shoes, stepping toward the edge of the water.

She had no idea how deep it went.

Glad for her shortened shorts, she gingerly stepped in, deciding to only wet her legs. Next time she could bring a suit if things went well enough. Mud squished pleasantly between her toes, and she giggled a bit at the sensation. Plumes of wet dirt bloomed into the water as she moved, clouding it and making it murky.

She froze, however, as she heard voices.

They were coming from the other direction!

Hinata hesitated. If she moved fast enough to hide, she would make a ton of noise through the water! But if she crept quietly, she would surely be caught within their sights. Mortified, she decided to merely accept her fate and stay where she was.

Two figures emerged through the trees opposite her. One was a bit taller than the other, but slightly less bulky. Both had dark hair with slightly different tints to it – one of grey, and one of blue. They were laughing at one another as they approached the water, neither having noticed their company quite yet. The younger had a wicker basket gripped in one hand.

Hinata blanched as she recognized the Uchiha brothers.

And a few seconds later, they paused as they finally took note of her.

"Hinata?"

The girl gave a start as Sasuke called out to her. She hadn't though he knew who she was!

Itachi glanced at his brother inquiringly. "You know her?"

"She's in my class," the younger replied lightly. "And I'm pretty sure we're neighbors."

Both brothers turned back to look at her, and silence rang out for a very pregnant pause.

"Well...it is nice to meet you, Hinata," Itachi finally offered. "I'm sorry that it wasn't under more, ah...befitting circumstances."

Blushing a bit, Hinata felt her knees buckle slight as she hugged herself slightly. "Y-yeah...it's n-nice to meet you too. And to s-see you again, Sasuke."

Another pause.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Anyway, I supposed our little hideaway has been discovered. Sasuke and I often come here during the summer, though you are of course more than welcome to it as well. We hardly hold any claim over it. It's dreadfully hot today, isn't it?"

Swallowing down some of her nerves, Hinata nodded. "It is! And...I'm s-sorry for intruding. I should have known that you come here...given that you've been here l-longer than us."

"It's no problem!" Itachi assured her. "This land is technically public for now, so in all honesty we really have no more reason to be here than you do, Hinata."

The girl flushed again as Itachi said her name.

"Anyway, we brought some food if you want any!" Sasuke finally butted in, holding up the basket. "Mostly chilled fruit...grapes, mango, watermelon..." He made a bit of a face. "Lots of sweet stuff..."

Hinata raised her hands. "Oh, I c-couldn't intrude...I...I should go -"

"Oh, you don't have to!" Itachi gestured for her to stay. "We certainly don't mind, do we Sasuke?"

Still digging through the basket, the younger brother looked up. "Huh?"

Deadpanning slightly, Itachi gestured to one bank where several large rocks were buried in the ground. "We usually sit here and keep our legs in – much less tiring than standing! You are more than welcome to join us. We don't get much company being this far out of town."

Hesitating slightly, Hinata heard a slight inflection of pleading in Itachi's voice. She blinked and replied, "Well...if I'm not i-intruding..."

"Not in the slightest. Here, I recommend this spot here..."

Hinata sheepishly waded along the outer ring of the pond, eventually perching delicately on a large stone that let her legs dangle in the water without dampening her shorts.

"Here you go..."

Glancing over, Hinata gave a start as Sasuke handed her a small paper bowl of fruit. "Oh! Thank you!"

He gave her a smile before taking his own seat beside her, one leg cocked as the other dunked into the water. Itachi had perched on the rock on her other side, leaving her quite pinned in.

Doing her best to ignore that fact, she carefully nibbled on a grape, sighing in contentment.

She dropped a piece of watermelon not longer after as Itachi moved beside her. Gripping the hem of his tee, he lifted it up over his head to reveal a tanned torso with faint yet visible outlines of various muscles.

Hinata squeaked.

Opposite his brother, Sasuke scowled a bit. "Show off..." he muttered before Itachi pushed off his rock and splashed into the water.

Tucking her legs up, Hinata yelped again as the water lapped up close to her backside. The older brother was completely submerged!

"I...Itachi?" Hinata leaned forward a bit only to yank her hand backward as the boy surfaced, spraying water and taking a deep breath.

"Coming in?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"M-m-me?" she squeaked.

"Well, I suppose those are not swimming clothes..." he mused. "Perhaps next time."

Hinata blinked, still flushed slightly. "Y-yeah..."

Apparently Sasuke had had enough of his brother hogging the limelight. Removing his own top, he joined his brother and splashed him eagerly. "You just want to see her in a suit."

Holding up his arms to shield himself, Itachi gave his brother a look. "That is far from my reasoning. I just figured she could cool off much faster if she could get further into the water. Honestly, Sasuke...perhaps those are merely your own thoughts?"

"S-shut up!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as the pair launched accusations and waves back and forth, though they were careful to avoid splashing the female. She, meanwhile, was content to watch and eat her fruit.

The afternoon faded slowly, the boys eventually beaching themselves on the grass to dry. Feeling much more at ease, Hinata brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and dozing. The mud in the pond had finally settled, leaving it clear once again.

Eventually she realized she needed to go home.

Sighing gustily, Hinata stretched a bit with a groan. "W-well...I should go..." she offered, feeling her heart grow heavy.

"Aw..." Sasuke sat up from his patch of grass, cocking one leg and resting an elbow on it. "Really?"

"Yeah...my d-dad is probably wondering where I am if he's home by now."

"Do you want us to walk you back?" Itachi offered.

"Oh, n-no – it's not far. Thank you for offering, though."

Making her way to the other bank, Hinata waved as the boys picked up their gear. "Thank you for the f-fruit!" she called.

"Of course! And feel free to come here whenever you want, or simply to our house if you wish. It was a pleasure to meet you, Hinata!" Itachi and Sasuke waved back, leaving the grove on their own side.

The driveway was still empty as Hinata returned, the sun beginning to wane slightly. Slipping inside, she began opening windows to the cool air, sliding open panels as well to let out the heat. She then retreated to her room, lying belly-first on her bed and thinking.

It was strange. Sasuke was the cool kid in her class that she thought had never noticed her, but now there was a kind of easiness between them. And though Hinata knew of the popular senior, she had never before spoken to Itachi.

She had to smile lightly at the circumstances, and found herself hoping they would be there again tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey Guys! So, I got this drabble done for my latest 365 Day Writing Challenge, and decided to also post it here! It's a bit long-winded and not quite as cute as I envisioned, but...I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

**And yes, it's not 100% ItaHina, with a tiny sprinkle of SasuHina, but I wasn't sure where else to put it XD It's not really a stand-alone kind of fic, so I decided that here in the ItaHina drabble collection would suit it just fine!**

**Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always much appreciated n_n**

**Until next time!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	5. He Walked By

The only reason she noticed him was the smell.

Her back was to the street, studying a few different vegetables. A hand reached to tuck her hair behind her ear when it drifted to her nose.

Unbidden, her cheeks flushed. _Oh my..._ Turning, she needed only a moment to see where the intoxicating aroma had come from.

Uchiha Itachi.

Blush deepening, she spun back around to avoid being caught staring. The heir to the Uchiha clan was known by every female as the most eligible bachelor in Konoha. And though Hinata hasn't quite outgrown her childhood crush on the blonde knucklehead from her academy days, she still couldn't deny that Itachi was gorgeous, kind, and skilled beyond reason. It didn't help that her father – though reluctant to admit any kind of admiration of their rival doujutsu clan – even noted on occasion that Itachi would be quite the catch.

Mortified at such thoughts, Hinata silently prayed that her examination had gone unnoticed.

No such luck.

"Hinata san?"

Squeaking, Hinata jumped slightly to one side away from where the voice had come from. Staring wide-eyed to her left, she saw Itachi standing easily beside her. One brow perked as he looked back. "Ah, I...Itachi san!" Floundering, she mumbled, "It's g-good to see you!" Bobbing in a hurried bow, her hair flipped as she moved jerkily. _I must look so foolish!_

Looking slightly amused, Itachi nodded to her in return. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Hinata san. Enjoying the markets early, are we?"

It was then that it hit her again – a strangely-sweet cologne that made her head spin. "Ah, um...y-yes...they tend to sell out of the best daikon rather early, so...I thought I would t-try to beat the rush." She blabbered a bit, wondering why on earth Itachi would care about radishes of all things.

"I see. My mother has an excellent recipe for daikon salad," Itachi noted nonchalantly. "She's all about eating healthy, of course, so any vegetable is often used in her dishes."

Blinking, Hinata again tucked her hair back. She was talking to Uchiha Itachi about vegetables. It was so strange and yet normal, she wasn't sure what to think.

"I-I see! I do my best to eat healthy, but...I have to admit I have a b-bit of a sweet tooth..." Tucking her chin shyly, she added, "Cinnamon buns are my favorite..." As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth, Hinata began chastising herself. _Why on earth would he care what I like?_

Itachi actually smiled, chuckling lightly to Hinata's utter surprise. "Ah...I must admit to the same habit. I'm overly fond of dango, myself. I always got Sasuke's share of treats growing up. He isn't too fond of sweet things."

Hinata listened, feeling an odd urge to laugh nervously. The more time Itachi spent actually talking to her, the closer her brain seemed to get to shutting down completely _I must be dreaming..._

Itachi then shifted his weight slightly. "Anyway, I should leave you to your shopping. I would hate to allow someone to buy your daikon out from under you."

Things had been going so well. And then Hinata's brain decided to take a small detour.

"I could make you some cinnamon buns!"

Blinking in surprise, it took Hinata a moment to realize what she'd said. Her hands then slapped comically over her mouth. But the damage had already been done – her words had already been spoken.

_W-w-where did that come from?!_

Looking equally taken aback, Itachi blinked several times before his lip twitched slightly. A small noise escaped his nose, and then, without warning, he unleashed a genuine laugh. Hinata was left to stew in her mortification while he did so, though it did not last for long.

"For...forgive me, Hinata san," he eventually offered, holding up a hand to show he meant no offense. "That was just...very unexpected."

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" she replied, her grip on consciousness wearing dangerously thin as her gaze fell to the ground. "I...I don't know w-why I blurted out in such a manner...it was t-terribly rude..."

"No!" Itachi interjected, causing her to look up in surprise. "No, please...I appreciate the gesture." Smiling, he added, "I would enjoy that very much. As a fellow victim of a sweet tooth, you must be an expert. I'm sure it would be a real treat."

Hinata floundered in surprise for a moment. "O...okay! Um...I...I will do that soon!" Hesitating, she added, "Is...is there any time you...would prefer?"

"At your earliest convenience," he replied, still giving her a dashing smile. "I must admit...I'm eager to try them." Bowing, he said again, "Now...I should be going. Forgive my prolonged interruption, Hinata san. I wish you luck in your shopping. I hope we see each other again soon."

"I...I do too..." the girl murmured, watching as he took his leave. Once again his pleasant smell wafted toward her, and Hinata took a deep, appreciative breath.

For several minutes she merely lingered, unaware of her surroundings until she was bumped lightly back into reality. "Pardon me," an older woman offered.

"Ah, s-sorry!" Hinata replied reflexively. Regaining her sense of purpose, she felt her shoulders drop as she noticed that all of the daikon were gone. "S-shoot..." Her pout was short-lived, however, as she remembered her promise. A smile soon overtook her frown, and she ran from the market toward home.

She had cinnamon buns to make.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another drabble from my challenge for you to read! n_n This was a lot of fun to write - I adore little cute scenes like this! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed - be sure to leave a review if you have the time! 3**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	6. Simple Arithmetic

Sitting across from her tutor, Hinata glanced up shyly through her fringe, hiding her lilac orbs beneath the midnight strands. As she was busy writing, he was taking a moment to read a book he had brought along himself. Reading glasses rested upon the bridge of his nose, the black eyes beneath half-lidded. He looked tired, the lines in his face a bit more pronounced than usual.

Hinata brought her eyes back down, not wanting to be obvious by pausing for too long. Her pencil scratched against the paper, working out a rather long math problem for her homework assignment.

She didn't need a tutor.

But when she had seen his name on the list of offering upperclassmen willing to help other students with their work, she'd been unable to resist. He was currently helping her with calculus. And though Hinata was already confident in her work, she played dumb and asked as many questions as she could to keep up her facade.

And to hear him speak.

"See here," he explained a few days previous, chair pulled up next to her own as he pointed with a slender finger at her textbook. "This property is applicable to this equation, which adds two extra steps in order to find a different answer set."

Hinata wasn't listening. Instead, she was slowly working her way closer, leaning in little by little to barely brush his shoulder.

She could smell his cologne, and it was making her dizzy.

"Do you understand?"

"I...I think so..." she murmured, blinking a bit as she was brought back to reality. Clearing her throat, she straightened a bit and started working out the problem. "So...you drop this h-here, and then...um..." She paused, hoping it was convincing.

"Then," he offered, pointing again and brushing his arm against hers. Hinata had to repress a shiver. "You carry this exponent down with it."

"Oh...r-right..." Scribbling some more, she finished up the problem.

"You know, Hinata..."

"Hm?"

Itachi glanced at her, smiling a bit. "I really have to wonder if you need my help. You catch on very quickly."

She'd blushed darkly and ducked her head. "Ah, I-I don't know about that..."

The man then let the matter rest.

Now, a few days later, Itachi was sitting across from her. He only came to her side when explaining something in-depth. Pouting a bit to herself, Hinata sighed lightly.

"Getting tired?"

She squeaked, raising her head to see Itachi looking at her. "Ah, n-no! Just, um...a l-little stuck."

"Oh?" Closing his book, the man stood and walked around the table to stand beside her. "With what?"

Hinata fumbled, looking for an excuse. "I-I...um..."

"Because to me," Itachi mused, smiling ever so slightly, "It looks as though you are progressing smoothly."

She was caught. "I...I g-guess I must have zoned out and...l-lost my place..." she murmured, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Ah..." Straightening, Itachi added, "Maybe it is time for us to stop for today, if your mind is elsewhere."

"N-no!" Hinata cut herself off too late, her voice far too loud for the library.

Itachi raised a brow.

"I-I mean...I..." Again she was lost for words. "I...d-don't want to..."

"I see...well, perhaps a bit longer, then," Itachi relented. Retaking his seat, he glanced up at her with a small smile. I hope you haven't forgotten about your quiz this Tuesday."

"N-no..." Still flushed darkly in embarrassment, she bowed her head once more over her work.

Itachi chuckled lightly to himself.

The next study day – Hinata only had the man twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays – Itachi had a practice assignment. On the page was a single problem. "This is one I constructed for you," he offered. "I think you'll find it to be good practice. And there's a surprise with the answer."

"T-there is?" Hinata asked, accepting the paper with a slight look of confusion.

"There is," he replied. "So, I suggest you start right away."

Blinking, Hinata took her seat and started to work.

So involved was she, that she didn't even think to ask for help. Frowning a bit to herself, she tapped her pencil against her lips. The problem was complex, with plenty of decimals and exponents that was leaving her a bit puzzled. It hadn't looked very complicated at the start, but something about it was stumping her.

"Need any help?" Itachi offered.

Stubborn, Hinata shook her head. "I w-want to get this one by myself."

"Very well."

Even more determined, Hinata resumed her work. After nearly half an hour of tinkering and checking her work, she felt she had done it. "G-got it!"

"Here...I'll check if it's right." Accepting the paper, Itachi glanced at it to confirm, "That's the right number."

Taking the problem back, Hinata read it to herself. _555.6439...a very random number. But he said there's something special about it...what could it be?_

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to be wrong. "It...l-looks like a phone number."

"It could be," Itachi replied evasively. "Perhaps you could give it a ring after we're done, hm?"

The girl was confused. Why did Itachi want her to call someone? "Um...o-okay..."

Having no other work to complete, Itachi released Hinata for the day. "Don't forget that quiz," he reminded her one last time. "I won't see you until after it's over, so be sure to study on your own as well."

"I will!" Waving shyly, she watched him leave in the opposite direction. As soon as he was out of sight, she whipped out her mobile and typed in the number. It rang and rang before a message machine picked up.

"You have reached 555,6439. Please leave a message after the tone."

Hinata swore lightly to herself. It was fake! She nearly moved to hang up, but paused as another voice came on again.

"If you are hearing this, Hinata, I must assume you solved my problem," Itachi's voice suddenly cut in. "In that case, it means you have earned your prize."

Hinata had stopped her walking, too intent on listening to continue. "Prize?" she asked aloud.

"I've known for quite some time that you do not need my help. I checked your grades with your teacher to find them more than satisfactory. I must conclude, therefore, that it is not my tutoring you were seeking."

Despite being alone, Hinata blushed darkly. "Oh my gosh!"

"Thus, I believe our time may be more appropriately spent. If it was only my company you were after, please meet me at the shop on the corner of Fifth and Wells. I'll give you an hour. If you do not show, I will assume that my prior assumption was wrong, and I will instead see you Tuesday after class."

Hinata jumped as the phone beeped, signaling the end of Itachi's message and the beginning of her own. Fumbling, she hung up the call and clutched her phone to her chest.

What on earth was that?

Heart pounding Hinata glanced at her watch. She had already been out of her lesson for eight minutes, leaving fifty-two minutes until Itachi left. Her mind was scrambling. Should she go? Did she really want to, in a rather unorthodox way, confess to Itachi her affections? He claimed to know what she was really after – spending time with him. And he was inviting her to do so! It seemed...off. Like some kind of trick. If she showed, would he accuse of her tricking him in turn, and end their lessons? Surely it was better to keep pretending than risk him hating her for lying!

She started pacing, ignoring any strange looks she got from other passersby. Should she go? Should she not? Uncertainty plagued her. He hadn't sounded angry of accusatory on the phone...and he had never said a cross word to her otherwise, and always gave her smiles. Stopping again, she took a deep breath before nodding curtly to herself.

She would go.

But where was Fifth and Wells?

Running to a corner near the school, she saw Tenth and Jackson. She didn't have a car, but she knew that Itachi drove to and from classes. Panting a bit, she glanced around before daringly approaching a stranger. "E-excuse me!"

What looked to be another student paused, looking at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where F-Fifth and Wells is?"

The boy blinked. "Uh, yeah...Wells is about three blocks east, I think, and Fifth is five blocks south, of course."

"Thank you!" Before the boy could reply, Hinata took off down the street, eeping as a car honked at her. "S-sorry!"

Panting and jogging along, Hinata greatly wished she wasn't still in her uniform. But she hadn't had the time to change, and would simply have to make due. Moving further into the city, she glanced up as she passed each block.

"Jackson...Baker...Granger...ah, W-Wells!" Laughing happily, Hinata then changed direction, hopping from foot to foot as she waited for the light to change. Almost every ten seconds she kept checking her phone. Luckily she had hit very few lights, and only about five minutes had passed in her rush. "Come on...change, light!"

As soon as the orbs was green, Hinata took off down the crosswalk, dodging a few people heading back the way she'd come, eliciting a few odds looks.

The countdown was like torture. Passing Ninth and Eighth, Hinata paused for a few minutes to catch her breath. Watching traffic while she panted, she began to wonder what Itachi was going to tell her. She just hoped it wasn't bad news. Surely it wasn't...was it?

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she pushed herself forward.

By the time she reached the right corner, it was only about twenty minutes into her allotted hour. Hiding around the corner, she did her best to flatten her hair and calm her breathing again, hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

Taking one last, calming breath, she went back around the corner and inside.

It was a local coffee shop, not one of those large chains. Teas of every kind lined the shelves, the smell of coffee and chocolate filling the air. Baked goods were displayed in glass cases, and Hinata paused to appreciate the cinnamon buns.

"Hinata."

Squeaking, the girl turned to see Itachi seated at a table nearby, one leg crossed easily over the other. His glasses were gone, and he was smiling at her. If she didn't know him better, she'd almost call it a grin. "Ah...I-Itachi!"

"I see you called the number," he continued, holding up a very cheap looking phone. "Just a burner, of course...it would be rather awkward on my main phone if I missed a call from anyone else."

Hinata's lip pulled up in a nervous smile. "Y-yeah..." Giggling a bit, she shyly stepped toward the table. "So...w-why am I here?"

The man gestured. "Would you like a seat?"

Following his suggestion, Hinata put her schoolbag on her lap and waited to hear what Itachi had to say.

For a moment he paused, apparently summing up his thoughts. "Well...as the message undoubtedly told you, I've known nearly from the beginning that there was little to no need for you to spend your time under my tutelage. You have excellent grades in all of your classes, let along calculus."

Hinata flushed lightly, but said nothing.

Smiling again, Itachi went on. "So...I assumed that there had to be another reason for you signing up to spend time with me learning about something you already had a firm grasp of how to do. And after puzzling it out...I could only come to one conclusion. You wanted to spend time with me, and were willing to pretend to struggle with math to do so."

Face nearly bright as a tomato by that point, Hinata glanced away. "I..."

"I think it is called a 'crush' by most young people," Itachi finally concluded, chuckling as Hinata eeped slightly. "Now all that remains...is what to do now that we're both fully aware of what the other is thinking."

"B-but..." Hinata pouted. "I-I mean...you know what...what I'm thinking. But I don't know what...you think..."

Itachi blinked owlishly. "What I think..."

Stubborn, Hinata waited.

"Well...I know you are intelligent. Mature for your age – despite being a senior myself while you are a sophomore, I hardly feel as though you are younger than I. You're sweet, and shy...but stubborn in your own way. Charming, and..." He cleared his throat. "Quite beautiful, if I may be so bold."

Just when she thought she couldn't get any redder, Hinata accomplished a whole new shade of crimson. "B...beautiful?"

No one had ever called her that before.

"So...I suppose that makes my view of things rather clear," the Uchiha offered. "That just leaves...deciding what to do with this information."

"What to...do?"

Itachi smiled as Hinata didn't quite grasp what he was saying. "In simpler terms...you like me, and I like you. The question is...what becomes of us now that we're aware of it?"

"Oh...o-oh!" Hinata found herself unsure of what else to say. "Y-you mean...like..."

"Deciding if we should remain friends...or perhaps endeavor to become something...more." Itachi's playful gaze softened. "Because I...would certainly not say no to such an arrangement."

"You...y-you...w-want to..." Hinata's brain began to freeze. "Um...g-go on a...a..."

"A date, yes...it would be a suitable place to start. That is, in fact, why I had you meet me here. It's a quiet, charming little place that I've come to enjoy on occasion, and I thought perhaps we could just...sit and talk. Perhaps even enjoy a bite to eat or something to drink. That is...if you want to."

Hinata blinked, then blinked some more. "I...I would...l-like that..." Finally, things seemed to sink in, and a smile bloomed on her face. "I would l-like that very much!"

"Wonderful! So...where shall we start?"

"Well..." Hinata shifted shyly on her chair. "I...I like cinnamon buns...and h-hot black tea..."

"Then tea and cinnamon buns you shall have." Giving her a sincere smile, Itachi rose from his seat. "Give me just a moment."

"O-okay..." Remaining in her own chair, Hinata glanced behind herself to watch Itachi in line, hands in his pockets. Fighting a squeal and a smile, she spun back around the kick her feet quickly in excitement. She couldn't believe it.

One plus one...it was simple arithmetic, really.

* * *

**Hey guys! Random oneshot ahoy! I had a request from my lil sis Paloma for an ItaHina oneshot, and I had a small bit of time to just roll with it! She didn't give me any parameters, so...I just went with what happened!**

**Now, I doubt I will continue this - I have far too many things I've given possibilities of continuations. I just don't want to have too many things going at once, especially since I've been working on some longer projects. I have to start prioritizing, or I won't get anything done, and no one wants that! Especially me, since I love giving you guys stuff to read. So I apologize if some things I've said I will continue get put on the back burner while I work on other things. There's always the possibility of things having sequels, but I won't make promises I don't know 100% that I'll keep. I'm sorry :(**

**That being said, I really want to get some work done on longer projects. My 365 Day Challenge is almost up as well! So things may start shifting a bit here soon - hopefully! But Life is rather unsteady as of late, so...again, I won't make promises I can't keep. I hope you guys understand.**

**Love you all! Hope to hear from you soon n_n**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
